


Optimistic Overdrive

by philos_manthanein



Series: Errors in Navigation [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein
Summary: Dante loves his brother in ways a brother shouldn't.





	Optimistic Overdrive

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set many years before the events of ["This Rusted Compass"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541152/chapters/48756986), back when Dante was super possessive/obsessive over Vergil. It's hard for me to know if this requires a hard tag warning, but there are mentions of Dante's obsessive behavior beginning when they were children and also some implied violence/sexual harassment when they were teens/adults. No actual sex here, though, just a lot of suffering. All-in-all it's a pretty dark sort of psychological thing!
> 
> Oh yeah this isn't the actual sequel, just something that popped in my head while I was working on the sequel~

Dante thinks Vergil is gorgeous. Yeah, it’s funny. Because they’re supposed to be twins. So it could be like he’s complimenting himself. But he’s not. Vergil is absolutely magnificent in all the ways Dante is not.

God, he loves him. He loves his brother so fucking much. And not in the way a brother is supposed to love a brother, but more. So much it hurts. It’s agony. Like dying. Because Vergil doesn’t love him back. Not like that. Not yet. But he could, Dante thinks, if he can just prove to Vergil that Dante is all he’ll ever need.

They’re all they need in the world.

So why won’t Vergil just accept that?

Instead, his brother looks elsewhere. He does it out of spite. It has to be that. Revenge because Dante can be a spiteful little shit too...

Refusing to do his chores until Vergil does them for him, because Vergil is like that. Doing a piss-poor job when he  _ does _ “help”, just to see Vergil run around fixing it. Tackling his brother in the kitchen garden and wrestling him and threatening to squish all the tomatoes until Vergil drags him by his ankles through the dirt and chucks him into the creek.

Mom used to scold him so much. She scolded Vergil, too. Then she’d make them tend to each other’s wounds. Bandages on scraped knees and knuckles. Frozen peas on black eyes. Be good to each other, you’re brothers.

_ I’ll kiss it. Let me kiss it better. That’s what mom does. _

They weren’t always so bad to each other. Sometimes Vergil would read him to sleep. Dante thought the books were boring, but he’d stay, because Vergil made them interesting. Vergil used to let Dante pick out the books. He usually wanted the ones with pictures and Vergil would roll his eyes but read them all the same. 

When they got older Dante picked more suspenseful, scary ones. Because he wanted a reason to sit closer. To curl up against his brother. To fall asleep with his arms wrapped tight around Vergil’s waist and believe everything was okay because it  _ was _ . It was always okay as long as Vergil was there.

_ Aren’t you a little old for this, Dante? _

No. He’s not. He never will be. He can’t outgrow his love for his brother. It only gets stronger. More intense. Twisting and turning. And he knows as sure as his limbs stretch and his hair grows and his body reacts so intensely and terrifyingly to Vergil’s very  _ breath _ that it’s bad. Rotten. Unacceptable. But that doesn’t matter.

Mom and Dad aren’t coming back. They’re never coming back. Dante cries. He screams for their loss. But then -  _ even then when all he should be thinking of is how much he wants them back  _ \- he thinks about Vergil. And how Vergil is all he has left. And how that’s okay. Perfect, even. Because now he’s all Vergil has too.

He’ll be good. He’ll be so good to his brother. He’ll be so good Vergil won’t even think about anyone else.

_ Stop it, we’re brothers. _

He can’t. Dante  _ needs _ . He cries and he needs and he wants to be good but he  _ NEEDS _ . And Vergil doesn’t understand? Why doesn’t he understand? They’re brothers. They’re  _ twins _ . They should need the same things. It’s in their DNA, isn’t it?

They fight and it’s not fun anymore. Vergil leaves him with blood in his mouth and Dante knows he deserves it. Got too grabby. Tried to touch too much. Never going overboard, no, because he doesn’t want to  _ hurt _ Vergil. Just wanted him to understand. Wanted to convince Vergil that  _ he’s _ the foolish one for not letting himself feel the same way Dante does. Because Dante’s convinced Vergil has to feel it and he’s just so fucking stubborn and so stuck on his idea of what a good brother should be that he’s just ignoring what he really wants. What he needs. Dante.

_ Kiss it better. Please.  _

Even when  _ she _ started coming around Dante refused to believe things would change So what if Vergil went and found himself a girl? A cock-warmer. Someone to dump all his stupidly pent-up virginal cum into. Dante despises her, but he understands. If Vergil gets used to having a hot body to fuck into, maybe that will loosen his vice-tight belt for Dante when  _ she’s gone _ .

But she doesn’t leave. She stays and gets her stupid pretty hands all over  _ their _ things. Their  _ family’s _ things. She’s ruining them. She doesn’t belong. So why does Vergil hold her like she puts together all his broken pieces? 

Dante mourns like he never has before. More than when he lost Mom and Dad. Dad and Mom. The right combination. Acceptable. Not twisted. A proper goal to have. Vergil’s such a stickler for propriety. Everything in its right place.

She’s gonna have a baby and isn’t that just wonderful. But she’s scared. Because she doesn’t know how Vergil will react. They aren’t married. And Vergil is so immersed in his work, running the family business and keeping up with the house and he’s just so diligent isn’t he? He would make such a wonderful father, if he wants to be. But she’s not sure he wants to be. So she’s asking his brother, who seems to know him so well, what he thinks.

And Dante thinks. And Dante plans. And Dante tells her there’s no way in hell Vergil is ready. Sorry, sweetheart. Better not let him find out. Vergil doesn’t want kids. Vergil doesn’t want marriage. Vergil doesn’t want  _ what you want so you should leave and let me take care of him because that’s my job, please, God- _

Dante leads her away. Because he’s charming, too. And he’s got an honest smile and that’s just hilarious because Dante hasn’t told her anything but lies the whole time he’s known her. But she comes along like a stupid pregnant sow and he dumps her off on his boss at the police station and everything’s gonna be fine, now. Everything is gonna be okay. Because now Vergil is his again. And someday - _ some-fucking-day _ \- Dante will be Vergil’s, too. That’s how it’s supposed to be. 

Everything is in its right place. 


End file.
